


Forever

by FunkyLoops (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, One Shot, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FunkyLoops
Summary: Jon sings at a bar and has a crush on one of the waitresses. Read to find out if he wins her over or not.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Forever

He opened his guitar case.

“Jon are you ready?”

He looked up and met eyes with his bandmate.

“Yeah, Grenn. Let me make sure she’s in tune.”

Grenn nodded.

Jon pulled his guitar out and strummed it a few times to listen for any inconsistencies in the strings. He turned a few of the tuning pegs until all the strings sounded in tune.

He put the strap around his neck and shoulder then made his way out of the black curtain and walked over to the front of the little stage.

His band was hired to sing at a local bar and grill. At first, he wasn’t so sure about it but it turned out to be a decent deal for them. The place was regularly packed and pretty popular with the locals that lived nearby. And a steady paycheck and regular stage time was always something any musician would gladly accept.

He adjusted the microphone and looked back at Grenn who was the drummer. They nodded and he tapped his sticks setting the tempo for the first song.

As he began to sing, his eyes finally spotted her.

\-----

I had a dream, had a dream the other night  
That you were laying next to me and I was feeling things  
I woke up, I woke up by myself  
And now my head won’t stop thinking things ‘bout us

Daenerys’ eyes met his, he smiled. Then continued to sing.

And now when I see you I just don’t know how to act  
But if I kiss you, I could never take that back  
And I got a feeling that you maybe feel it too  
Are we both Just waiting for the other to make a move?  
All we do is talk  
When we should be kissing  
I keep staring at your lips, but just can’t seem to listen  
All we do is talk  
Tell me why we’re waitin’  
We both know it’s time our bodies have a conversation

\------

They finished for the night and were packing up their equipment and instruments.

“Hey, Jon.”

He closed his case and clasped it before turning his head.

“Daenerys.” He stood up and fixed his t-shirt. “What’s up?”

“I liked your set today.”

“Oh, thanks.”

“That first song is definitely up my boyfriend's alley. If you sing it again you should tell me in advance so I can have him come in to hear it.”

“Your boyfriend? You didn’t tell me you had one.” Jon tried to keep his smile on his face.

“Yeah. I mean it’s actually relatively new-ish and old-ish. He was my ex in high school but moved back recently and we just caught up. And yeah. It’s a long story that I won’t bother boring you about.” She let out a small laugh.

“That’s.. Nice. Well, I’ll let you know if we sing it again.”

“Thanks. Well, I better get back to work. See ya later Jon.”

“Yeah, see ya.”

She walked away and Jon sighed before picking his guitar case up. Grenn caught up with him and swung his arm around Jon’s neck.

“Hey, buddy. We killed it tonight.”

“Yeah.”

“Like I mean absolutely murdered it.”

Jon shook his arm off, “we sure did.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Let’s get back home, it looks like it’s about to rain.”

“Ugh, this is about her isn’t it?”

“Who?” 

Grenn laughed, “the girl you’ve been crushing on hard since she started working here. Dude just ask her out and get it over with.”

“Dude,” Jon said mockingly. “I haven’t been crushing. Not that ‘hard’ anyway.”

“Whatever, just ask her out now. Go on, I’ll wait.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why? Ghost got your tongue?”

Jon glared at Grenn, “don’t do Ghost like that. But anyway, she’s seeing someone.”

“And? I know plenty of girls who are ‘seeing someone’ but actually aren’t. They say that to end a conversation cause they aren’t interested in hooking up.”

Jon frowned, “that’s not any better. You’re basically saying she’s either taken or she’s not and she doesn’t wanna hook up with me. Why would that convince me to ask her out?”

Grenn froze and thought about that.

“Huh, you’re right. I guess you just need to MOVE ON.”

“There is no moving on if there wasn’t anything for me to be on… to move… from.”

“Whatever let’s get home. It looks like it’s about to rain.”

Jon opened his mouth but decided not to say anything. They went to Jon’s car and put their things in the trunk. Then drove back to their shared apartment.

Parking the car, then carrying his guitar case up to the stairs to his floor then walking down the hallway to their apartment. He unlocked the door then went straight to his room. Putting the case down beside his bed and laying down.

He sighed and pulled his hair tie out, letting his black curls free. It didn’t take long before he fell asleep.

But for what felt like thirty minutes when Grenn barged in his room to wake Jon.

“Jon! Wakey wakey.”

He slowly opened his eyes just a crack and stared at Grenn.

“What time is it?”

“It doesn’t matter, it’s still late. But Pyp stayed over at the pub and ended up drinking a little too much. It’s closing time and he called me for a ride.”

“Then give him a ride.” Jon pulled the keys out of his pocket and held them out.

“I am not driving him home.”

“Why not?”

“He’s an annoying drunk. He sings too much. I came in to let you know, what you were going to do.” Then before Jon could argue more Grenn left his room.

Jon sighed then got up. As he was walking out the front door he shouted, “Thanks Grenn!” Then left.

He went back down to the car and started back for the bar. Rolling the window down hoping the cool breeze will keep his eyes from closing as he drove. Luckily Grenn and Jon decided on an apartment that was close to the bar. So the drives to and from wouldn’t be too long.

Right before he had gotten there it started to rain, just as he thought it would earlier. He parked then ran over to the front door and went in.

“Pyp?”

The restaurant was rather dark with only a few lights over the bar lit.

“He left,” spoke a voice from the employee’s only marked door.

“Oh, hey Daenerys.”

“Hey, Jon. Again.”

“Wait what do you mean he left. He didn’t drive did he?”

“No. I could see he was completely hammered so I called him a taxi.”

Jon rubbed his forehead and sighed. “Thanks.”

“It’s no problem.” She laughed, “Now I just need a taxi.”

“Oh, if you need a ride then I can give you… that… ride if you need one.”

She smiled, “No, I’d hate to bother. It’s getting really late and I’m sure your plenty tired-”

“It’s no trouble, really.” Jon gave her a reassuring smile.

“Alright. Just let me turn the rest of these lights off and I’ll be ready to go.”

“I’ll wait.”

She walked over to the bar and flipped a few switches then grabbed her bag and her coat off of the booth nearest to the door. They headed out and she locked the door behind her then followed Jon over to his car.

He held the door open for her to take a seat. Then went over to get in on the other side.

“So where am I dropping you off?”

“Not far.”

“Sounds lovely.”

She laughed then gave him her address. He started the car and began to drive. Jon wanted to say something but didn’t know what. He looked out at the buildings they were passing hoping something would come to mind.

Nope.

Luckily though she was the one to bring up a topic.

“What do you think about Valyrian?”

“Hm?”

“The language. What do you think about it?”

“Uh, I don’t know much about it. Other than it’s complicated and old.”

She laughed, “yeah. I mean do you think it’s lame to speak it?”

“No. I think anyone who can learn and speak more than one language is definitely not lame.”

She smiled, “my boyfriend was getting tired of hearing it. I have been practicing it but I guess he finds it annoying.”

Jon frowned, “he’s just missing out on an opportunity to do something with you then.”

“You’re right. His loss.” She laughed again.

He started to pull into her neighborhood, then slowed his speed as to not pass her house.

“We’re almost there. It’s the last one on this street, with the red front door.”

“I see it.” 

He drove and stopped the car in front of her driveway. 

“Thanks for the ride, Jon. I owe you one.”

“No problem. I’m always happy to help.”

As she was getting out he felt like he needed to make one last move.

“Hey, Daenerys.”

She turned back and popped her head through the window.

“Yeah?”

“Since you owe me one and all, I need a plus one for this music event coming up in a few days.”

“What about one of your bandmates?”

“Grenn hates the music events, Pyp says he has a prior thing that he won’t tell me about and the other two already denied my invite.”

“What day is it?”

“Friday.”

“I should be free on Friday. Will it be for the whole day or just partly?”

“It goes all day but we’re free to leave anytime. We just can’t come back in once we leave the designated event area.”

“Alright. Pick me up on Friday.”

“Will do.”

She turned and walked to her house. Jon stayed there until she went in then drove off. He got himself a not date, date. He smiled from ear to ear all the way home.

“Bro, what the actual fuck! You actually got her to go on a date with you?”

Jon lifted his hand, bringing his finger over his mouth. “No need to shout Grenn. It’s fucking early as hell. And Pyp is still sleeping.”

“Fuck Pyp’s sleep. I told you to go ask her out yesterday. And what did you do? You asked her out and she said yes. The audacity you have to not listen to me when I tell you to do something is beyond me.”

He sighed, “firstly it’s not a date. I told you she says she has a boyfriend. Secondly, I will continue to not listen to you because you give advice with no thought towards its outcome.”

“Pshh, whatever. I’m just glad you’re getting some interactions with a woman. You hadn’t even thought about a woman since your last break up. Well, no thought except for the one that apparently has a boyfriend.”

“Leave me alone Grenn. I only told you so that you knew you can’t come to the event with me anymore.”

Grenn smiled, “it’s fine. I can easily make other plans. I do have other friends.”

Jon laughed, “really? Is the circus in town?”

“And what if it is? People love circus acts.”

“They don’t love clowns. And those are the only ones you’re friends with.”

Grenn smirked, “well I can’t say you’re wrong. You wear the reddest of red noses my friend. Have fun crying your clown makeup off when you return your not date back to her loving boyfriend's arms at the end of the day.”

Jon sighed. He sat back on the sofa, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Hey, you know I didn’t mean to actually strike a nerve-”

Jon smiled, “it’s fine Grenn. We piss on each other constantly. I’m not mad. If anything, you’re not even wrong. I really don’t know why I bothered asking her to go with me. It’s not gonna be easy just being her friend, and that's the only moral goal I can have.”

Grenn got up and headed into the kitchen. He came back with two more beers in his hands. Handing one to Jon, “Look, Jon. Sure it’s not entirely… good to try and break up a happy couple. And sure it’ll be hard being just friends with a girl you really fuckin’ like. But maybe, being friends with her and building that bond will be what you need to move on.”

Jon frowned as he drank the beer.

“And who knows Jon. Maybe you’ll be able to build that relationship up well and when or if she breaks up with that boyfriend of hers, you can be there to fill the newly made void in her life.”

Jon just smiled and continued to drink. He didn’t like that option either. He doesn’t want to be the opportunist to swoop in on a freshly heartbroken woman. Even in that situation, he’d only be the rebound. 

And no one ever actually stays with the rebound.

Several days later,

He adjusted his hair again in the mirror. He combed it to the other side. Just as he did, Pyp walked in on him.

“Oh, my bad Jon. I was just looking for a jacket to borrow.” Pyp looked over at Jon and laughed, “oh I see now. That’s today is it?”

Jon smiled, “yeah. Tell me, should it be to the left or to the right?”

Pyp rubbed his chin, “don’t comb it like that at all. You look like you’re about to put on a suit for dinner. You’re going to a music fest. You need to dress like you usually do. Wild curls, tee, and jeans. Don’t overthink it with your… friend.”

Jon nodded, “you’re right. You’re right.” He looked back in the mirror and shook his head. Rubbing his fingers through his curls. After making it wild, he did light finger combing until it looked the way it always does. He looked back at Pyp. “Better?”

Pyp smiled, “much. Have fun though Jon. And please don’t get your hopes up for something special to happen. I can’t handle another infamous heartbroken Jon.”

Jon shook his head, “take the jacket and leave Pyp.”

Pyp nodded, “Sir, yes sir.”

Jon went and changed his clothes. He then grabbed his keys and gave Grenn and Pyp a quick wave before heading out the door.

He finally made it over to her place. He remembered the address from where he dropped her off. He walked up the steps and knocked on her door. It only took a couple of seconds before it opened.

“Hey, Dan-”

He paused and saw a shirtless man looking back at him. He had hair similar to Jons in length. But it was lighter in color. Brown. Jon kept his eyes on his face.

“Can I help you?”

Jon took a small step backward, “yeah… I didn’t happen to knock on the wrong door-”

“Jon! Hey, you’re on time.”

The guy looked down at Daenerys as she approached the front door. She was already dressed. Very casual. Jon was glad he didn’t try to dress up anymore than he usually does.

“Oh is this the friend you are hanging out with?”

She smiled, “yeah. I’ll be back in a few hours okay?”

He smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss. She turned her head and the kiss landed on her cheek. She gave him a kiss on his cheek back.

“Have a good day babe. And it was nice meeting the friend.” He looked up and met eyes with Jon. Giving him a small smile.

Jon nodded, “yes. Nice meeting you too.” He looked at Daenerys. “Ready?”

“Yup. Should I bring a bottle of water?”

“Uh yeah, you might want to. They sell marked-up drinks at the event since you can’t leave and come back.”

“Alright, let me go grab one real quick.”

“Okay.”

Once she left, Jon couldn’t help but notice that the guy was still standing at the door. He tried to look at other things. The trees, sidewalk and the road.

“So how do you know each other?”

He looked back at the guy. “Oh, work. I sing in a band at the pub.”

“Oh, I see. You must have been in shock when the door opened huh?” He laughed.

Jon gave a weak laugh, “right. Yeah I mean I didn’t know she lived with other people.”

He turned his head, “so you were shocked? She hadn’t mentioned anything about me then?”

Jon tensed up in that moment. He wasn’t giving off very friendly vibes. “No I mean she has. I assume you’re the person she’s dating.”

He smiled, “ah so she has mentioned me.” He looked back into the apartment. “That’s good. Thought maybe we needed to talk when she gets back but I guess not.” He looked back at Jon, “you better make sure nothing happens to her at this… thing. I heard about them, the drugs and alcohol.”

“Oh don’t worry. I don’t deal with any of that when I go. I just hang with friends and listen to live music.”

He nodded, “alright.”

“Okay, sorry I took so long. There wasn’t any ice in the dispenser in the fridge so I had to pop out the ice from the tray and refill the empty squares with more water.” She held up two bottles of water, “I got one for you too.”

He grabbed one, “oh thanks. You didn’t have to.”

“No, don't worry about it. We need to stay hydrated with all the dancing we’ll be doing to the music right?”

Jon laughed, “yeah, right.” He gave the guy a quick nervous glance before turning and heading down to his car. He was about to open the door for her but just went over to his side and got in. He could feel the man's eyes on them. The feeling lingered until they turned the first corner.

“You okay?”

“Oh yeah. I’m fine. I just get… excited for these things you know.”

She smiled, “I bet. I haven’t been to a concert before. Not like a proper one or like a music festival thing.”

He looked over, “really? Never had the free time before?”

She laughed, “no nothing like that. I just never had a person I could go with. None of the friends I had were into things like this.”

“Oh, well you’re welcome to come to these with me anytime.”

They showed their wristbands to the guy at the entrance. He let them in. He looked over at Daenerys as she saw the stage.

“Wow, it’s bigger than I thought it would be.”

He laughed, “yeah well it's mainly to bring a bigger presence. Thousands of people show up every year so the stage really is to accommodate the audience better than it is the bands.”

“It’s exciting. Are any of the performers famous?”

He pulled out his phone to check up on the people scheduled to perform. “Uhh… maybe one or two are bands you might know. But the others are a bit underground at the moment.”

“Have you ever tried getting your band to perform here?”

“Ha, yeah right.”

“What?”

“This is a pretty big event. We aren’t anywhere near close to the amount of recognition to even attempt to register for the chance to perform.”

“Why not? You said that the majority of them are underground acts.”

“They are underground, but they are very popular among underground listeners. We can’t even book the pub for more than two nights in a row.”

Daenerys smiled, “alright then. Well, maybe one day you can.”

“We’d love to perform here one day, that’s for sure.”

“Let me know when you do. I’ll be the first one in line when you do.”

He smiled, “alright.”

The event began with the first artist. They were just a Dj and had a lot of flashing lights as he played his music. Daenerys and Jon jumped and danced along with everyone else as it played. Some big guy bumped Daenerys, knocking her to the floor.

He quickly leaned down and helped her up. “You okay?”

She smiled, “yeah.”

“Do you want to move towards the back, away from all the people jumping a little too much?”

She shook her head, “hell no. I like it here at the front. I’ll just have to push back harder next time.”

Jon smiled, “okay then. May the jumping guys be warned.”

They continued to have fun as act after act performed. But after a few hours had passed Daenerys slipped away. Jon didn’t notice until he was calling out her name to ask her if she was having fun. He quickly escaped the crowd and found her sitting on a bench. She was looking at her phone.

“Hey, you need to call someone?”

She started texting someone, “I didn’t know how long we were here. I think I should be going home now. You don’t mind driving me, do you? I can take a taxi if you want to stay longer.”

“Of course I’ll drive you.” Jon looked at his watch, “It is getting a little late anyway. I need to get home and help my friends, we’re supposed to sit for a songwriting session tonight.”

“Alright.”

The drive back to her place was quiet.

“Well, it was fun, Jon. I’ll see you later.” She got out and gave him a small wave before heading up the stairs. The door opened and he was standing there waiting for her.

Jon has a pit in his stomach, he doesn’t like her relationship anymore. But for a different reason than it was when he first heard she had a boyfriend. He shook his head and drove away.

“Alright Jon, tell us how it went.”

“I mean we danced and whatnot.”

Grenn and Pyp shared a look, “that’s it?”

Jon shrugged, “yeah.”

“Why are you lying, Jon?”

“I’m not lying. That’s all we really did.”

“Okay then, why did you come back so soon?”

“She had to go home.”

Pyp sighed, “alright. Come on guys we need to get writing. We haven’t done this in what feels like weeks.”

They all got up and took their notebooks and pens.

Several more days later at the Pub,

\-----

All these drinks won’t help me heal cause without you I’m just empty  
Swimmin’ in tears baby, ever since you left me  
I’ve been so lonely and this pain been hittin’ heavy  
I’m always in my head, lost in my thoughts I’m hangin’ by a thread  
You stabbed my back and broke my heart, then you left  
And I feel like this sadness won’t ever end, ever end  
Now I’m used to lonely nights stayin’ up  
I’ll sleep through the day, like for a couple months  
Ever since you split, I’ve been fuckin’ numb  
Chewing on these pillies like they’re bubblegum

\-----

They finished the rest of their songs.

Jon saw Daenerys handing off two glasses and two sandwiches. He quickly walked over to her. “Hey.”

She turned around and smiled, “hey. Is that one of your new songs?”

Jon rubbed his neck, “oh, no. It's kind of an old song.”

“Ah was it?”

“Yeah, I wanted to bring out some older songs tonight.”

She smiled, “you guys still sounded good. Everyone loves an oldie.”

“Well, I’ll let you go back to your job.”

She nodded, “right I better get back and serve the next table.” She turned and walked back into the kitchen.

He returned to help put away their instruments.

“You guys seem to be on good terms.”

“Of course we are. Why wouldn’t we be?”

Grenn shrugged, “I mean I just assumed since you refused to spill details that it ended badly.”

Jon sighed, “no but I do think it ended on a weird note.”

“Why?”

Jon looked over at her as she served another table. “It’s her boyfriend.”

Pyp laughed, “maybe don’t try going on fake dates with taken women if the boyfriends kill the mood.”

“No, it's not that she has one that made it weird. It's how he acts that makes it weird.”

Grenn raised his brows, “you met him?”

“Yeah, when I went to pick her up. He was the one who answered the door.”

“Yikes.” Pyp chimed in. “That must have been awkward.”

Jon chuckled, “yup. But he gives me… I don’t know. I don’t think he treats her well though.”

“Jon, don’t do that.”

“What am I doing?”

“Don’t assume things like that in someone’s relationship. Especially if you really don’t know.”

“I’m not saying anything like what you’re thinking. I just mean he gives off the vibe that he at least controls her.”

“What has he done to make you think that just from a short first meeting when picking her up?”

“It's not anything he did exactly. It's more of what and how he says things. He said something about asking if she hadn’t mentioned him to me at all before. And the way he made it sound, almost like she did something wrong.”

“Relax Jon, maybe you’d understand a little if you were in his shoes. You are dating a girl and some dude you don’t know shows up to take her to a music festa. You may wonder if the dude knows she’s taken.”

Jon sighed, “yeah. I mean when you put it that way, it makes more sense. But still, he gives me a bad feeling.”

“If you’re really worried just keep close to her and see if there are any signs of something being wrong or off. If there is, you're obligated to at least let her know you have her back.”

“But don’t try to find a zebra with the hoof prints in the sand Jon. You have to assume its a horse before a zebra,” Grenn added.

“Okay okay. Don’t worry. I’m not saying I’m calling the cops tomorrow. I’m just expressing that I don’t have the best initial idea of him is all.”

“Come on Jon. Let’s finish up and get home. I have to go to a job interview in two days.”

“You’ve got a job interview?”

Pyp nodded, “these pub gigs aren’t paying the bills guys. At least one of us needs a real job right now.”

As Jon was leaving he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Daenerys.

“Hey, Jon. Are you leaving already?”

“Oh, yeah. We need to get back. Pyp has a job interview in a couple of days so he can’t stay and drink tonight. He wants to stay unshit faced and have us help him practice.”

“Ah, I see. Okay. Well, I just remembered we hadn’t exchanged numbers yet.”

He smiled, “numbers. Yeah okay.” They gave each other their phones and added their contact info. He took his phone back and saw her number in his phone. She made her name as Best Waitress Ever.

“I feel boring just putting Jon in yours now.”

She laughed, “no-no. Maybe it would have been better if I put my name just in case you know many waitresses.”

“I promise you I don’t. Not good ones at least.”

“Well, I’ll see you later then.”

“Later Jon.”

He went home and fell back on his bed. He pulled out his phone and looked at her contact info. He smiled, should I text her now? I can't because she's still working. He looked at the time. Well, she’ll be off in an hour so maybe I can send a text and she can respond when she gets off.

Jon: Hey

He looked at his message. “Ah damn, maybe I should have saved it until I had something to chat with her about.” He put his phone on the charger and put it behind him. I’ll just go to sleep. I doubt she’ll want to respond this late anyway.

He woke to a sound from his phone. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed it. She replied this morning.

Daenerys: Hey

He smiled, it wasn’t much but it was still something.

Jon: Do you have any plans for Thursday?

He waited on his bed for a reply. He finally saw the dots and got excited.

Daenerys: I do actually. We bought movie tickets for Thursday.”

He sighed and sent back a text.

Jon: Alright. Well, we can hang out some other time, maybe next week. Have fun.

Daenerys: Yeah and thanks.

He put his phone back down.

He spent the remainder of his time at home. He ate take out and watched cartoons with Grenn. They spent some time later helping Pyp get ready for his interview then continued to watch tv when he left.

Jon then heard his phone ding in his pocket. It was her again.

Daenerys: Hey do you still want to hang out today?

He replied quickly.

Jon: I’m down. Where do you want to go?

Daenerys: I like this park. I can send you the directions. Meet me in an hour?

Jon: Ok, see u soon.

He smiled. “Hey Grenn, I’ll be leaving.”

“Okay.”

“Do you not care where I’m going?”

Grenn looked over at him, “no.”

Jon laughed, “okay then.” He got up and went into his room. He quickly jumped into the shower and got changed. He looked at his phone and saw the directions she sent him. “Oh, I know that park.”

He quickly put on his shoes and left. Pyp took the car and was still out. He called a taxi earlier. He just stood outside and waited for the taxi to show up.

When he finally got there he looked around for her. He checked the time, he was ten minutes early to the hour. He found a bench and sat down.

“Jon?”

He turned and saw Daenerys walk over. “Hey. I thought you had plans for today.”

She shrugged, “we got into a fight. We ended up missing the showtime and weren’t in the mood to be around each other right now.”

He nodded, “I see. Well, what do you want to do here?”

She smiled, “I like walking on the path around the park. It’s always fun to watch the kids on the playground and the high schoolers playing soccer on the field. The atmosphere at the park is one I like.”

He looked at her, “let's go walk.”

They spent at least an hour just going in circles around the park. They walked on the paved concrete path, talking about random things. Shows they like, some about Jon’s band and various other topics.

She checked the time. “I better start heading home. I usually make lunch for him around this time. I’m sure he’s starting to get hungry.”

“Oh okay.” 

She took off her cardigan, he saw a bruise on her arm. He instinctively just reaches out towards it. He held her arm. She looked down then quickly pulled her arm away.

“It’s nothing.”

Jon frowned, “are you sure?”

“Yeah. I bumped into the couch yesterday as I was getting up from sitting on the floor.”

He sighed, “I didn’t see it there yesterday.”

She lost her smile, “Jon it’s nothing. I need to go.”

“Daenerys, be honest. Is this from your fight earlier?”

“What? No. He wouldn’t do that.”

He frowned, “if he did, you shouldn’t be defending him.”

“You don’t have any business telling me anything about my relationship.”

He shook his head and saw her staring at him.

“Jon? Are you spacing out?”

He rubbed his chin. “Oh, my bad.” He looked down at her arm. The bruise was still there. “What happened to your arm?”

She looked down, “oh yesterday at work someone ran into me. It was a dine and dasher.”

He let out a small breath, “wow that’s crazy. That doesn’t happen much does it?”

She laughed, “not much. I’ve seen it happen like maybe four times. Well, four including the one from last night.”

He nodded, “well I’ll see you later Dany.”

She smiled, “Dany?”

“Do you not like that? I can call you Daenerys if that’s what you prefer.”

“Oh no. I like it. I’ve only ever been called it by my brothers.”

“By your brothers and me then.” He smiled, “bye.”

She waved and walked away.

He went home and saw Pyp entering the apartment at the same time. “Hey Pyp, how did the interview go?”

He turned and smiled, “it went well. She said that they’d let me know if the job’s mine sometime this week.”

“That’s good to hear.”

They ordered chicken and ate it together. They didn’t have a gig that night so they watched tv. It was getting late and Grenn and Pyp were already asleep on the couch. Jon got up and stretched. Just as he was about to go to bed he heard his phone buzz.

“Hello?”

“Jon, can you come and get me?”

“Oh, Dany?”

“Yeah, it's me.”

“I didn’t recognize the number. Are you okay?”

“I… I’m at a motel a couple of blocks away from the park we were at earlier. Do you think you could come?”

“Uh, yeah. Okay. I know which one you’re talking about I think. I’ll be there shortly.”

“Okay.”

She hung up and he was stuck in place for a few more seconds. It finally registered that she didn’t sound good. He quickly slipped on shoes, grabbed his keys and left.

He pulled up and parked. Quickly hopping out and running over to Daenerys who was outside waiting.

“Hey what happened?”

She had makeup smeared around her eyes. “I’m sorry it’s late.”

“Oh no, it's fine. What’s wrong?”

She sat down on the curb outside of the motel. He sat down next to her. He put his arm over her shoulder and held her close.

“Can I be honest?”

“Yeah.”

“I left him tonight.”

“Oh, you did? Did something happen?”

She wiped her face again, “it's just. I’ve had enough of his shit. It happened only after he saw you. He thought I was cheating.”

Jon looked at his feet, “Sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize. It’s not like you did anything wrong. Neither did I. He was nice. But after he saw you, he just changed. It was like a switch flipped and he suddenly got angry about everything. I wasn’t sure what it was but he got angry tonight about my cooking. He started throwing plates. I got out before anything more could have happened.”

He looked over at the motel, “here I’ll be right back.” He got up and walked into the motel. He came out a few minutes later with a key in his hand. “Come on. You should stay somewhere away from him right?”

He helped her up and they walked to the room. She sat back on the bed. Jon set the key down on the little table by the bed. She gave a weak smile, “thanks. I could have paid for a room myself.”

He shrugged, “you didn’t look like you had your wallet.”

She laughed, “damn. I didn’t bring it actually. Well, thanks for the room. I’ll pay you back later.”

“No need. Your safety is the only payment I’ll take.” He saw her still not feeling great. He left the room and came back with his guitar. He kept an old on in his car just in case he ever needed it.

“If you want I can play something.”

She smiled, “yeah. Something to lighten the mood would be nice.”

He smiled back. He started strumming then began to sing.

\-----

Wish I could ask you to love me  
Wish loving you wasn’t hard  
Wish I could make you believe that, The grass is greener in my yard.  
Wish I could have you for the long run, And you’ll come around before I’m done  
If you never see me like I see you, baby

I’ll be lonely forever  
Forever  
I’ll be lonely forever  
Forever

For every time that I wonder, if loving you wasn’t smart  
I’ll have you tell you love me  
Girl, when you let me in your heart  
And if I ever find a way  
I loved this hopeless dark  
I won’t hesitate to say, that you should have loved me from the start

Lonely forever, forever  
All because of you, baby  
Because of you, baby  
I’ll be lonely forever

Forever

Being without you,  
Would have left me lonely forever

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this story sitting in my google doc for... idk how long lmao. I hadn't posted it cause I wasn't sure if the ending was good or not, so I guess I'll leave that for you guys to decide on. I hope you liked it though :P
> 
> And I mean I don't write songs so the songs in this story I'll list in case you guys are curious. Also in my story, I've altered them, whether it is changing some words or just not adding the entire song cause that's just what I felt like doing yk lol. I mean I'm not going to add whole songs cause I think it is hard to grasp songs without hearing them yk any way yeah, these are the songs.
> 
> 1\. Talk by Spencer Sutherland  
> 2\. In my head by Jake Hope  
> 3\. Forever by Asher Monroe


End file.
